1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems applications and in particular to data processing system applications that enable interactions/mappings between real entities and virtual entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an ever increasing demand for more sophisticated levels of interaction between persons in remotely connected locations, computerized mechanisms that employ virtual entities and virtual zones to represent those involved in this type of interaction are becoming an increasingly popular tool. As an example, the use of virtual entities and virtual zones may enable the interaction between a pet owner and his virtual pet dog.
As virtual worlds become more widely deployed and adopted, there is the need to coordinate experiences in the virtual world with a variety of experiences in the real world. Pet care is one such example of an experience that can span both real and virtual worlds. However, current systems do not provide “seamlessly integrated real-virtual world experiences.”